Just to escape
by Sara1893
Summary: Karin just wants to escape from a man. Determine to escape; she had use Mr. Hitsugaya, the first name that she saw on a flyer as her ‘boyfriend’. She didn’t know, but the owner of the name had heard it and he was not happy with her


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Paring: Toshiro Hitsugaya X Karin Kurosaki.

Full Summary: Karin just wants to escape from a man. Determine to escape; she had use Mr. Hitsugaya, the first name that she saw on a flyer as her 'boyfriend'. She didn't know, but the owner of the name had heard it and he was not happy with her.

Beta Reader: Emerald Tiara

Just to escape

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

She just wants to escape from it.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I said no! I don't want to be your girlfriend. You're annoying me, get lost!" Karin finally shouted it out, her cheek flushed. This man had been bugging and begging her to be his girlfriend. She'd had enough of all this.

"Come on Miss Kurosaki it's not like you have a boyfriend or anything," the man tried again, following her close behind, still trying to make her change her mind. The man stopped following her when he saw that she'd stopped and turned her body slowly to face him.

"Actually I do have a boyfriend." Karin then paused, trying to find a good name, an extraordinary name to lie to this man. She looked at the man's face in front of him before her dark blue eyes caught a flyer that lay near a telephone booth.

_'Mr. Toshiro Hitsugaya, a professional cello teacher. Call now to book a place!'_

Perfect! His name was just perfect for her to use it as her 'boyfriend'. This man was probably someone who's already dead or an old man. She never knew she could get this lucky. Ah, what a good name. "His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. He works as a music teacher," she said, smiling. Surely this man would fall for her lie, she knew it.

"Is that so, Miss Kurosaki," the man said, so softly. His voice sounded so dejected but Karin could not feel a tiny bit of pity towards him. He had annoyed her long enough and now she was finally free! Free forever with just a name! She should worship this man, his name had saved her from a ton of trouble.

Karin smiled in satisfaction as she walked towards a big building across the road, humming happily without realizing that she had left her wallet behind.

* * *

Toshiro's left eyebrow twitched when he heard that. This blue-black-haired woman had used his name to escape from her trouble. Who did she think she was, simply using his name as a tool to escape?

Toshiro stared at the blue-black-haired woman as she walked away from him; his eyes caught a small black wallet at the same spot where she had been standing. Toshiro sighed softly before he bent down to pick up her wallet, and opened the wallet to find her identity card.

"Karin Kurosaki huh? What a coincidence… for you to live so near my house," Toshiro said to himself, smirking.

He smiled, taking out a can of cold Nescafe from the plastic bag he was holding and opened the can slowly before taking a deep gulp. Ah, he would talk to this woman later but for now, he just wanted to enjoy his Nescafe before he went nuts, teaching a group of retarded teenage girls who were attending his cello classes just for him and not because of their interest to play cello.

* * *

"Miss Linda that is not the right way to hold your bow," Toshiro said coldly, his eyes sharp to catch any other mistakes. He leaned back in his chair, his hand holding his bow to show the girls the correct way to hold it.

"Moo, Hitsugaya-sensei, teach me how to hold it! You can hold my hand and show me how!" the girl said happily, hoping for him to hold her hand and teach her. "Ah, Hitsugaya-sensei, I also don't know how to hold my bow. Please teach me!" Another girl piped in, her eyes shining with hope as she inched towards him.

Toshiro glared at the girl, and his glare was icy cold. "Please sit back at your places," he ordered for silence, his words sharp. His left eyebrow twitched when all the girls squealed happily.

"OMG! It's just so cool! I love you Hitsugaya-sensei!"

He hated his job.

* * *

"No, it's not here, not here and not here. Where is my wallet! Ah, I can't believe this!" Karin shouted to herself as she tried to find her wallet. She jumped in surprise as the doorbell rang. "Who the hell is coming to visit me now?"

Karin quickly ran, hoping to see her sister's smiling face as she opened the door. Her smile melted and turn into a scowl when she saw who was standing in front of her doorstep. He was none other than the music teacher who lived near her house.

She knew this man very well. He was a cold man with spiky white hair and turquoise colored eyes. He was a quiet man and not even once tried to talk to her. It's not like she cared or really wanted him to talk, but they were neighbors right? Usually neighbours talk to each other; she was unlucky enough to have him as her neighbour.

"Yes Mr.—" She stopped. Thinking back, she never knew his name. All she knew is that he was music teacher, when she saw a group of teenage girls at his house wanting him to teach them how to play a musical instrument. If she heard it correctly, he taught them Cello. Ok maybe it was called Hello. Wait, is there any type of musical instrument named hello? She honestly didn't know.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, your boyfriend," he said, smirking when he saw her face turn red from embarrassment.

"Look, I'm sorry for using your name like that, but honestly I went nuts with that man, ok? He kept on nagging and begging me to be his girlfriend. It's not like there were no other women out there. And you see, I don't have the time to chit chat with you now, I need to find something important so if you want to talk to me about me using your name please come again tomorrow around five in the evening?" She said hurriedly, ready to close her front door.

"Are you searching for this?" Toshiro ask her holding out her black wallet in his right hand before he handed it to her.

Karin's eyes filled with tears when she saw her wallet, slowly she reached out her hand and took her wallet from him. "Thank you," She said slowly, her voice coming out as a soft whisper, but it sounded so genuine and sincere.

She looked up, her dark blue eyes searching for his turquoise eyes. "Do you want to come in?" she asked him, moving aside to allow him to enter her house. "Thank you," Toshiro said taking in the view of her living room for the first time. He closed his eyes, unable to look at the mess in front of him. He hated messy places.

"Please wait here, I'm going to make you a cup of tea." Karin smiled brightly when she said that before she disappeared to the kitchen.

Toshiro stared at the mess in front of him, his body sweating, his head spinning just by seeing it. Slowly he picked up a couple of magazines and books that were lying on the floor and started to arrange it properly in an empty rack near the television. He bent down to pick up the scattered pillows before he arranged them neatly in a pile and placed them on the table.

"Here you go Mr. Hitsugaya, you—"Karin stopped, her eyes widened in surprise when she looked at her living room. Wow, he managed to clean up all the mess in a minute? Is he some sort of superman who came to help her? Ah, she thought, she already liked him. He was the best man ever, even his mere name could save her! Hohoho! Today is definitely a lovely day!

"Your tea, Mr. Hitsugaya," she said, beaming with happiness as she put down the teacup on the now clean coffee table. Toshiro muttered a quick thank you, grabbing the teacup and gulping down the tea. His face went green as he gulped down the hot tea.

"Miss Kurosaki, I think you put salt instead of sugar in this tea," he said softly as he reached for the tissues near him to dab his mouth clean.

"What, no way!" Karin quickly retorted back, reaching for the half empty teacup, bringing it near her lips and taking a sip. Her face too, went green after she gulp the tea. Slowly she laughed nervously, her cheek flushed with embarrassment as she put the teacup down. Toshiro smiled when he saw her reaction before the smile melted away only to be replaced with a hearty laughter.

"I'm sorry. You helped me a lot today, and I couldn't even make you a nice cup of tea," Karin said softly. Her voice sounded so guilty, and it made Toshiro's heart tear into tiny pieces.

"Don't worry, Miss Kurosaki, you made me laugh today. It the best thank you gift ever," he said, smiling before he stood up, ready to take his leave. "I shall take my leave now. Feel free to call me anytime." He handed her his name card before he turned around and walked towards Karin's main door.

"I'm your boyfriend, after all," he added before he left her. Karin's face heated up as she watched him slowly disappear from view, walking towards his house. Karin raised her hand and waved at him when she saw him turn back to take a long look at her.

Karin found herself still standing with her door ajar. She smiled as she walked towards the door to close it with a soft click. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Hitsugaya.

Well, it was a lovely day after all.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fine ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: Be careful with salt and sugar. I speak from experience.


End file.
